


"Surprise"

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Confessions, Crime Scenes, Discussion of Abortion, Dom Danny, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sub Steve McGarrett, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve fails to show up one morning for work Danny goes over to Steve’s to see what the hold-up is, little does he know that Steve might be hiding a “big” surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just REALLY have a thing for omegaverse aus with Steve being bottom xP  
> also this is a prequel to my previous fanfic "One Stormy night" ;3

It’s not even eight o clock yet when Danny swings the door open to the team’s studio with a surprisingly confident manner for so early in the morning. He bites his lip somewhat, trying not to let the wide smile that’s becoming hard to control not to pry itself loose across his lips like he’s a psychopathic killer who just got away with murder.

His pleasured mind is still focused on Steve and the incredible night they had that seemed like centuries, but also just seconds ago. Perhaps it was just because they had both been so busy and restless with their work that it seemed that they hardly even at all got the chance to be alone together. Either way, no matter what the case was, Steve seemed more excited and ludicrous than usual as they were kicking back at Danny’s place because they wanted to burn off the stress together, and also to use as an excuse to catch up. Danny had ordered them cheap Chinese take-out when he realized none of them had eaten yet, and Steve smiled at him contagiously like it was the sweetest thing anyone had done for him all day.

Danny couldn’t help but be confused, he thought Steve didn’t appreciate Chinese cuisine complaining all the sodium gave him acid-reflux. Oh well, least his partner seemed to appreciate him at least for willing to go order food for the two of them.

The atmosphere between them was warm and relaxed, and before Danno knew it he was feeding Steve chow mein with his fork laughing into each bite saying it was the stupidest thing ever. It was no surprise to Steve that his partner proved to be a more traditional sort of person, and he refused to be swayed into having to use chopsticks saying it shouldn’t be this difficult to enjoy food. Regardless of his weird shortcomings in life, Steve just laughed at Danny thinking that it only made him even more amusing.

When they had finished with their food they surfed the TV seeing if there was anything good on at this late hour.Some ridiculous sci-fi movie that had way too many sequels had their attention span drifting in and out, but it was nothing they were really into. Steve got bored fast and sank sideways against the couch casually plopping his long bare feet into Danny’s lap not saying anything. Danny didn’t mind Steve’s quirks, in fact he rather enjoyed the frivolous gesture because he felt happy that Steve felt so at ease with him.

Steve yawned hungry for sleep when the movie had just reached its overly-dramatic climax, and Danny turned to him smiling affectionately not really surprised. Danno rubbed Steve’s ridiculously soft legs and teased him if he was getting tired, but Steve said no with his face covered by his long arms that said the exact opposite.

Danny couldn’t explain why or even how, but Steve’s sub scent seemed to be intensifying in terms of volume lately, he licked his lips almost on instinct like it was the only normal reaction he could muster at the time. He really was at lost what to think of the situation but he didn’t want to get up and leave or say something because he didn’t want to risk sending the wrong message.

The end credits dragged on and Danny switched it off looking back to his partner who was now caught in the act totally sacked out on his lap. He decided to just sit there for a minute or two, seeing if Steve would notice that he fell asleep so he could let Danny stretch his legs from being confined throughout an hour and a half movie.

Carefully, Danny shifted his legs with the slightest indication of movement so it was enough to get the message across. Even so, it didn’t seem to be effective so he gave up and pursued to pull Steve’s unnecessarily long legs off of him. He must have been really deep in sleep because he didn’t seem to make so much as a noise from the sudden motion. Danny sighed and got up from the couch wondering what it was that could have been up with Steve and his overpowering scent that pierced hit him right in the nostrils just getting a whiff of him. Steve didn't really have much of a reason to be on suppressants since they both had an established relationship and Danny was perfectly capable of controlling his sub’s heats when they came on.

He did notice however that Steve seemed to be having more of them lately and when they did come on, they tended to be very heavy and hard to try to calm down. But rest aside, he he did love Steve nonetheless and knew his partner well enough that he was able to satisfy his desperate needs and wants when his heats got a little too intense and overwhelming for him. Steve had a new sort of energy at work and home too, he seemed more stressed at work even though he always seemed to excel at not letting the trauma get to him beforehand. And then at home, he seemed almost lazy and tired all the time complaining he never got enough sleep. Danny wanted to help and get to the bottom of what Steve’s problem was but his stubborn ass of a partner didn’t want to talk about it because in Steve’s exact words, "It was nothing and he was just worrying too much."

But Danny tried to emphasize with Steve various times that it was his job as not just a dominant, but also someone who loved him and cared about his well-being that he open up to him. Steve wasn’t willing to let himself be vulnerable and meet him half-way though, so eventually Danny just flat out gave up and waited for Steve to come to him.

Knowing his partner for as long as he did though he doubted it would be anytime soon, and he was right. Months went by without Steve mentioning so much as a word. But there were times that he seemed so needy and moody, that Danny felt he just had to let it go for now and give his sub the much-needed attention he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more as promised! ^v^

That awkward predicament left Steve lying on the couch for the rest of the night while Danno forced himself to go to bed still anxious over his oblivious partner’s state. Danny woke early which was a new thing for him, and he let curiosity get the best of him literally dragging himself out of his still warm bed to see how Steve was doing. He leaned against a wall, his lip curling with undeniable amusement at Steve still passed out on the couch, his legs sprawled out taking up literally up all the room.

Danny didn’t want to wake him just yet so he just strolled down to where he was lying and gently ran a hand through Steve’s mess of dark hair like he was a dog rather than a person. He patted his arm where he had it tucked underneath a pillow and kissed him slowly on the back of his neck to check if the scent was still just as prudent as last night. It was definitely more mild now that Danny had inhaled its distinctive smell. But it could have just been that way because he wasn’t awake and moving right now.

He went ahead and got dressed taking the time to actually savor his coffee and not choke it down this time, as Steve would have barked at him like he was set on repeat urging Danny to hurry up. It was weird and also pleasant not to feel rushed for once in his already crazy roller-coaster life as he sat there enjoying his own company for a change. But, he wouldn’t deny that the moment did feel somewhat lonely.

So Danny decided to just leave without Steve, assuming he would just meet him there anyway being the reckless driver he was. He left half the scrambled eggs and bacon that he made for himself for his partner to finish, so he wouldn’t end up just substituting his calorie intake with yet another energy bar that only left him more hungry afterwards.

Steve was never very particular about the food he ate, if it tasted good and served its purpose then that was all that mattered to him. Lately though, in the past few weeks, he seemed extremely sensitive to what he ate though and how it smelled. For example if the food had even a slightly unpleasant smell to it, he would literally race to the bathroom to throw up the last thing he ate which only screwed up his digestive system even more. Understandably, Danno was frustrated and worried to death that Steve was doing this to himself and not telling him a thing.

There were times that Danny would beg him to go to the doctor also adding that he’d be there right with him, but Steve just turned him down every chance he mentioned it. And it wasn’t just Danny who was concerned about his odd behavior, Chin and Kono had their doubts about their boss’s suspicious behavior at work as well.

Chin and Kono were both betas and therefore didn’t react to Steve’s irrepressible sub scent at work. Whether they were going through the screen listing possible suspects for a drug cartel, or being surrounded by a mafia ring with crowbars in their hands, they literally couldn’t sense the way his scent seemed to get stronger the more stressful the situation they were in. But, that didn’t necessarily mean that they were completely in the dark.

For instance, one day when Chin was filling Steve in on the complicated details of why they couldn’t trace a signal to the maliciously-smart serial killer who had a young college girl locked in confinement Chin noticed that his boss’s eyes were blood-shot and literally pulsing with growing agitation. He asked him if he was okay and Steve seemed reluctant to give himself away so Chin advised him to sit down for awhile.

He reached for his cell and thought he should let Danny know about Steve’s deteriorating health at the moment. Chin was pretty certain that if Steve wasn’t taken care of soon he might suffer from a panic attack, or perhaps something even worse than he didn't want to imagine.

When Danny clicked on the line Chin had to sneak into his office so that Steve wouldn’t hear him. He listened to his friend explain the weird situation at hand and told Chin he’d come as soon as he could after asking the victim's girlfriend a couple of follow-up questions. 

Going back to check on Steve Chin literally almost dropped his cell before remembering to slip it in the compartment of his gun belt. His usually well-poised boss was shaking with sweat glistening from every pore of his skin that gave off a slick, wet sheen that looked far from normal. Chin rushed to Steve where he was sitting on a chair that was an inch or so from the computer screen like he was still trying to do his job, even though what he really needed was a pause from his hectic life.

Grabbing his shoulder gently that was tense from the stress building up inside his body, Chin attempted calling his name a few times hoping to bring him back to reality. When he finally somehow managed to reach Steve who still appeared delirious and completely out of it, he asked him if needed to call an ambulance. He seemed on the edge of collapsing from the sweltering heat that was rapidly taking a hold of his mind and body, but the only words that slipped from his dry lips were “It’s fine.” and “ I just need Danny.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will continue to keep adding more to this ;D

His words puzzled Chin to a great extent, Danny always seemed extremely skilled at grounding Steve so he was able to do his job in a stable, composed manner like he was expected to. He wondered if there was something going wrong in their relationship because Steve seemed like a tangled mess, and Danny was left to bring him back to his senses. Then again, Chin contemplated for a moment on the subject. If Steve was struggling with heats this badly, also given the obvious nausea that had him going back and forth trying to maintain himself like it was something he could take care of by himself, it could only mean one thing. But Chin didn’t have time to come to a conclusion when Danny paced through the door to pick up Steve, he was carrying a chilled water-bottle that he gave to his sick partner the moment he came up to him.

Steve chugged it gratefully, but a little too rushed that Danny had to tell him to slow down and breathe. When he’d finished the water he seemed to calm down a bit, his red, swollen eyes still looked the same but he wasn’t sweating and shaking anymore which was a good sign. He attempted standing up, but his tall body insisted that he’d wobble a bit and fall down since he was still quite weak but Danny caught him just as he was about to hit the ground.

Danno wrapped an arm tight around Steve’s shoulder leading him out the door, he waved off to Chin saying he was going to take care of Steven and try to be back as soon as possible. Chin nodded briskly understanding what Danny meant by “take care of” and let him go telling him he hoped Steve would feel better soon. He didn’t forget the way Danny looked at him not saying “yeah” or “thanks” because he really didn’t seem to know what was going on himself.

Being close to both of them, Chin took that as a bad sign and hoped things would come to light soon. He went back to the computer trying to distract himself from letting that prenotion get in the way of the complex case they were in the middle of trying to solve. Kono walked in with a serious face saying she and Max had found crumpled records of young teenage omegas getting abortions at an isolated local clinic located somewhere discreet in a poverty-stricken neighborhood.

Based on what they were able to find from deciphering the mangled medical files of these young adolescents, it seemed that all of them went to the same place to get an abortion. The unfortunate practice was technically legal granted permission from their alpha first. If there for some reason was an estranged relationship with whomever had impregnated them, they would just need to show their ID along with their medical history documenting any previous problems or notifications that went wrong with the procedure in the past. So it wasn’t really that difficult to do, but it came along with the usual suffering and sketchy image when applying somewhere that required high-profile work like social services or managing a company.

Although it was sad and cruel, society wasn’t pitch-perfect, and people simply weren’t understanding to others who turned down the gifts bestowed upon them. Regulations and policies were somewhat picky and harsher when judging people based on their actions and the given roles required of them. Those who had it convenient for them didn’t see it as per se unfair, they just saw themselves as the ones walking the golden path and looked down on anyone who didn’t seem “fit” as dirt.

Chin and his close cousin Kono were both betas so there wasn’t really anything interesting or unique about them, they were just regular in a way. But rest aside, their watchful attentiveness to their friends and family and talented skills in police conduct and unmatchable teamwork when they worked together made them stand out from the rest.

Kono stepped closer to her cousin to see what he was surveying, but he seemed too absorbed in whatever he was doing to look up and her there. She cleared her throat and bumped his shoulder with her fist in the endearing manner she had done when they were kids when and tried to get her older cousin’s attention for something reckless she was doing.

“What is it?” Chin asked his cousin, it definitely looked like she had something on her mind, so he went ahead and gave her his full attention.

“Well, she began laying the words out delicately like she was preparing an intricate meal for him to monitor so it came out right, “ Given all this evidence thrown at us, don’t you think we would have caught onto a pattern by now?, it just seems like to me that we’re getting too many variables and not enough actual data stitch them together with.”

Chin looked back into Kono’s intense, dark eyes and gave her intuitive statement a moment to reflect on, she had a good point but he wasn’t sure how to answer her as he was still trying to figure it out himself. The person whom they thought was the serial killer turned out to be no more than a mere follower assuaged by the leader’s vengeful motives. What made it even more confusing was that serial killers usually only worked alone so why obtain a cult? Was there more to this killing spree than they initially thought? 

If a cult was indeed involved, things were about to get even messier, and they had to be prepared for that.

It had reached late-afternoon when Danny had finished refilling Steve’s wanting body so his overpowering heat didn’t entrap him even more than it already had. Sex seemed scary and painful to Steve lately but he practically begged Danno to help him persuading that he would feel much better afterwards. Danny had no second thoughts about “helping” his sub get through his heat, but he wanted to make certain that he didn’t end up turning feral on him and going too far.

That was the reason why they hadn’t had sex for awhile now that he thought about it. However, it seemed Steve’s body was literally starving for his dom’s fierce love so he proceeded to give his sub what he needed from him to get by at the moment. His orgasms were strained and made him stutter which Danny found incredibly hot and irresistible, Steve tried to counteract it by laughing it off which blew off steam that had been left festering inside his body all day. Danny had mixed feelings about this acknowledgment, while he was smitten hard that Steve had saved that weak moment just for him he also didn’t think it smart to put so much heavy pressure on his body for an extended period of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me crave chips SOO much xD

A familiar ringtone dinged off from Danno’s cell and he went for it asking what up, Chin had called him to inform him that from trapping one of the infamous serial killer’s and interrogating them so they wouldn’t have much choice but to spill that their supposed leader was in their words “merciless” when it came to their cause of purification to rid the young omegas that they hunted to rid them of their unforgiving sin.

Their leader though they would not utter a name, if there even was one given to this savage animal that hunted people like rabbits who were caught alone in the dark. According to them their leader emphasized feelings of existing deep hostility and resentment towards those who would disgracefully annihilate such a precious gift and make “her” suffer from that what they did not know.

Chin continued on saying that he was just on his way to what appeared to be the leader’s apartment located in a desolate part of town, he was surprised this killer wasn’t rich and had more money to sponsor the malicious killing of innocent individuals that it would take to inflate this wide killing spree to the extreme.

Danny nodded along with what he was saying and asked if he needed backup on this one, Chin said he and Kono would be enough to bring this mad person down. He told his friend that it was better if he just sit this one out for now and remain with Steve for the time being. Danno complied getting the message and hung up to take a shower, Steve’s body was always really hot after sex and he meant that in literal terms this time. His heats made it so the warmth swarming his desperate body become entrapped into his skin which made the heat giving off hard to deal with sometimes. Even if he was being as gentle and light as possible, his sub was too stimulated at just a simple caress of the face or a sweet kiss on the temple. It seemed like he was feeling everything too deeply that it was literally driving him insane.

He was still lost in thought in that pondering question of what exactly Steve was going through that could cause him so much pain when he noticed him eating chips dipped in thick guacamole right on the bed. That didn’t make any sense at all considering that Steve was usually the neat-freak who liked having things in a set order. His old habits from being in the strict navy probably rubbed off from that causing him to be more picky with the way he wanted things to go.

“Steve?” Danno approached him as he looked up making the chips he was eating spill across the white linen sheets.

“ Geez you’re such a mess.” Danny sat down next to him stealing a chip from the his plate, he ate one and then another causing Steve to scrunch his lower lip in disapproval. He slapped his hand away and that made Danny feel a mixture of annoyance and being turned on to the highest degree possible.

“What the hell was that for Steven?” Danny’s face contorted not sure why Steve was acting so over-antagonistic and selfish.

“Don’t eat all my food.” Steve’s expression turned sour and his eyes looked even harder and more intense, Danno didn’t know if he wanted to smack him against the head to knock some decency into him or just flat-out kiss him.

Then a delightful thought sneaked its way into his head making his lips curve into the most cunning grin imaginable.

“Put the plate down.” Danny seemed like Steve’s outranking commander now ordering him to do his bidding.

“What?, why?” Steve didn’t know exactly what Danny was thinking, but there was no doubt probably some horny underlying to it.

“Never mind, just do it now.” he hissed now practically forcing him to do it like he had no other choice but to obey. 

Steve squinted at him in the darkening sepia light from the sun that was just beginning to turn in for the evening. He went along with Danny’s insistent suggestion and placed the half-finished snack on the bed stand next to the electric clock. The second the plate clinked on the hard surface Danny crawled over Steve on the bed where he met his questionable gaze. A warm, spine-tingling shiver ran through his throat, and into the pit of his fluttery stomach as Danny wrapped his rough arms around his chest pulling him closer from behind where he lay.

“Are you going to keep me in suspense? or are you gonna do something?” Steve peered over his shoulder being unnerved by the silence between them.

“Steven.” the addressing of his full name rushed a dark, pleasurable feeling into areas of Steve’s body that he didn’t think humanly possible, still he was able to slip out a mild-sounding, surprised “what?” to let Danno know he heard his heavily-accented whisper.

“Listen Steven, no more smart-talk or shenanigans, just lay back and let me drive for the night.” With those perfectly-placed words that he knew would break Steve of his smart-ass, stubborn attitude Steve writhed a precious breath deep in his throat as Danno gave him what his aching body longed for every chance it got.


	5. Chapter 5

Fast-forwarding back to the morning where Danny left for work early, which was something he never does since he prefers to sleep in as much as he can he notices when he gets there that something isn’t quite right. 

The studio is dark and vacant with no one around, the door isn’t locked though since he’s able to get in without even bringing a key along. He’s starting to get a little apprehensive at this unsettling situation when the light from the ceiling comes back to life.

“Congratulations Danny!” Danny turns to the familiar, pleasant call of his name, he sees Chin and Kono strolling towards him with identical-looking grins on their faces.

Danny is happy to see them, but he can’t help but raise a brow being confused by what they're saying.

“Are you two actually praising me for getting here before Steve?.., he pauses noticing something's missing here “wait he’s not here yet?”

“Umm.., no that’s not what we meant Danny.” Kono gives her cousin a look that only he can read which makes Danny all the more suspicious.

Chin tries to tone down the tense atmosphere clouding the room by quickly saying, “ Although now that you mention it, you do bring up a valid point.” he laughs a little trying to get them to join in but it doesn’t seem to be working.

Carefully Chin changes his nonchalant expression to a more serious one like he’s about to give a great speech, “What we meant Danny, is that we’re happy for you and Steve.”

“Okay, that’s great, but why?, is this about that beach party we had that one night? cuz that actually was all Steve’s idea, not mine.” Danny remains calm and unperturbed like this is a complete misunderstanding and he's the butt of the joke here.

The twins give each other a long, puzzling look before turning back to their oblivious friend.

“Danny, we’re talking about Steve being pregnant.” Kono states that remark like it’s indisputable and nothing Danny can say can contradict her conjecture. Chin clears his throat a little rolling his eyes at his cousin’s boldness.

Something in Danny’s heart and body stiffens like he’s stuck and physically can’t move, “ Uh..I’m sorry what did you just say?” he knows Steve has been acting not himself lately, but surely the idea of him being pregnant is a little much to be considered.

“Are you telling us this is a surprise to you?” Chin and Kono fold their arms in unison by mere coincidence, counting the fact that they are related by blood. They’ve both been onto Steve for awhile now, they knew for certain that something wasn’t right with their boss when he first started exhibiting signs of induced nausea and increased stress at work. Unfortunately though, Steve didn’t reach out to anyone, not even Danny which was definitely odd behavior considering how close they were on a regular basis.

Danny, even though being as level-headed as he is when coming across prickly situations, unlike his partner who just charges right in without a second thought really is at a loss of how to answer his friends’s pressing questions.

“Ummm..I guess yeah, you guys are definitely giving me a lot to think about here.” Danny swallows in his throat not sure what to think of their accusation about Steve possibly conceiving children. He hadn’t been with anyone really before Steve so he wasn’t all aware of what the signs were. Then again, he did realize that it was only a matter of time before something like this would take place, he was a dominant and Steve was a submissive so it was only natural given the cycle of their roles.

“Well I must say, this is impressive even for you Danny.” Chin knows that comment is going to get under his friend’s sensitive skin, but he can’t help but say how he feels here.

“I’m sorry-what?” Danny walks closer in Chin’s direction being irritated by his friend’s unexpectedly smart remark. Now Chin is not the kind of person who wants to start a fight for no reason especially with friends so backs away as Danny enters into his personal space.

“Guys, come on.” Kono urges them to stop before things get unnecessarily out of hand.

“No, I’m not gonna let this just slide, why the snarky attitude all of a sudden Chin?” Danny doesn’t want a stand-off here anymore than Chin does, but regardless what he says doesn’t sit well with him. He doesn’t think he’s that sensitive even though Steve has jibed him telling him a million times otherwise, but then again that’s probably what all overly sensitive people say as an excuse.

Chin approaches his friend’s heated look in a cool, collected manner saying, “ Danny, I assure you, I’m not trying to push your buttons here, that’s Steve’s job not mine.” he attempts a small smile, his dimples just begging to curve into his sharp-cut cheekbones.

Danny lets him persuade him joining him in a complementary laugh feeling a little bit like a fool here and Chin and Kono had set him up, “I’m sorry, maybe I’m just over-reacting here, but are you really that positive that Steve is pregnant?” 

“Isn’t it obvious Danny? all the signs speak for themselves.” true, Danny thought, Chin did have a point there. Still, he was having a hard time grasping the concept like he still had doubts it was actually happening.

“My roommate went through the exact same symptoms that Steve’s going through, so I think it’s safe to say that we’re not joking here.” Kono gives Danny a reassuring smile like she’s only speaking her mind and wants what’s best for her soon to be expecting friends. 

Looking at them for a brief moment taking it all in his head even though it’s still processing he blinks and says, “Soo, do you think I should go back and ask Steve about what you just said to me?”

~

The blinding morning light is still surrounding the car roof in a glow of hot, golden rays as Danny is driving into Steve’s neighborhood that’s still quiet and not quite alive yet. He doesn’t know what he's going to find when he sees Steve again, but he hopes it’ll be good.

Either way, it’ll be a surprise, that’s for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

“Steve?” Danny goes ahead and opens the door anyway letting himself in, suddenly feeling like Steve now breaking through doors on the job when it really served no purpose other than to be a delirious show-off.

Steve’s house is too damn big and there doesn’t seem to be any noise coming from inside the walls at all, he sighs with irritation.He wonders if he's still asleep where he left him on the couch that morning but he's not there, and he can’t hear any water running from a procrastinated shower.

The sound of a toilet flushing back and forth frantically alarms him and he jogs up the stairs wondering what Steve is doing in the bathroom. When he opens the door that’s already half-open he sees Steve leaned over the toilet seat, his eyes have the darkest circles under them and he’s panting so loudly Danny’s sure he’s going to faint.

“Steve!” he rushes over to his side kneeling down to his level, he rubs his hand over his lean back hoping that will make things better somewhat, “What’s the matter? are you having another attack?” He hates more than anything seeing Steve suffering like this, and he only wishes he would confide in him.

“Danny..” Steve looks up from having his face practically in the toilet, he’s trying to sputter words out but they come out stuttered like it’s already a pain to speak. His partner rubs behind his neck trying to soothe him into deep, more relaxed breaths. His white t-shirt is damp with sweat again and he gives Danny the most helpless look he’s ever seen.

“What Steve? just tell me, I want to help.” Danny puts an arm over his shoulder letting him know he’s right here and won’t budge until he tells him what’s wrong.

“I...I think I’m having a contraction..’’ Danny’s eyes get wide and he wants to ask Steve if he heard him right to be sure he’s not just hearing things.

“Contraction?? you mean like the about to have a baby kind of contraction?” he feels like his mind is racing at a million miles an hour right now. If Steve is about to give birth, things are going to get a lot more complicated than he initially thought.

“I don’t know Danny..” his fingers press against the toilet seat as he tries to get up but fails to even as so much lift up his feet.

“Easy tiger, Danny grips his arm to stop his rashness from doing something he’ll regret later, I’m gonna call the medical suite to get you checked in, meanwhile you just sit there while I get you a glass of water.”

“Thank you..” Steve leans his head against the toilet being obedient for once in his life and following Danny’s sage advice.

When Danny comes back his face looks a little strained and he wonders if something is wrong, “What is it?” he questions his partner as he approaches him lifting him up by the hands and sitting him down on the toilet seat.

“Nothing.” he says a little too flatly than he probably should, Steve is taken aback and a little confused by his sudden gruffness.

“Do you think you can stand up?” Danny moves his face a little too close than Steve likes feeling the stress slipping through his rough voice.

He realizes he’s just as scared as he is, which doesn’t really help Steve out here given that he’s already in a lot of pain.

“Uh..yeah,yeah I can.” Steve has a strong will and attempts to stand even though he barely manages to stagger lopsidedly as Danny has to catch him again so he doesn’t fall over and end up hurting himself along with the baby inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny can’t help but be confused though, if Steve is indeed pregnant like he’s showing, why hasn’t he gained any weight? He knows that he’s been eating more than usual too so that should have contributed to at least a little bit of a formation of a bump. 

He tries not to think too much about that so he doesn’t get distracted from what’s really important here. Steve needs Danny’s support more than ever in this crazy moment that’s making them realize that things are getting very real very fast.

Danny looks down at Steve trying to keep a calm composure so Steve doesn’t feel like he’s freaking out adding more flame to the fire here.

“Here, you should hydrate yourself.” Danny moves the glass to Steve’s lips so he can swallow the water without having to arch his neck up to have to reach it. His face hardens as he swigs it down each swallow in his adam's apple looking more pained than the last.

“Steve this isn’t your last drink, I assure you.” Danny sighs slightly amused breaking the tension here that relaxes him too in all this craziness. When Steve’s done quenching every last precious drop, he feels a little better getting the vital liquid in his system.

His eyes flutter to Danny’s that mildly surprise him and catch him off-guard, he smiles a little causing Danny to unconsciously smile back biting his teeth down where he holds his lips together in that adorable way he does.

"What?" he asks a little smitten with Steve's smile that's still beautiful as ever even though this is not by means his greatest moment.

"It's nothing.." Steve says gripping his stomach trying to fight the pain that's slowly killing him inside even though he's trying with every ounce of his strength left in his body not to show it.

"Oh come on, it has to be something if you're giving me that goofy look." Danny doesn't know what to think of Steve's stupid face, but he looks like a hopeless fool doing it so he says something about it anyway.

"I just really love you Danno." Steve's breath is shallow when he lets what's on his mind slip out, he's known for being rather blunt with his feelings whenever he's talking to Danny.

Danno's face heats up a little surprised from the overly-mushy moment that his mate is creating here. He's more serious than Steve when he's saying how much he loves him or that he looks beautiful in the mornings when they wake up together. Rest aside though, he still plays along with Steve's teasing attitude that stirs the sexual tension between the idiots in love.

"Heh, that's all nice and sweet of you to say Steve, but you need to slow down and take it easy, kay?" Danny places his hands on his knees pulling himself up from the ground.

"Now let's get you in the car okay?" he reaches for his hand and it takes Steve a while to get up standing on his own two legs.

He tries balancing himself and stops Danny's hand as he tries to help him holding him in place. But Steve gets a little dizzy and Danny is forced to intercede so his mate can't say anything about it.

"You're something else, ya know that Steve?" Danny talks to him distracting him from the ongoing pain as they're walking down the stairs and into the driveway where Danny's car is parked

Steve shuffles into the passenger's seat scooting up slowly against the headrest trying to get comfortable.

When Danny helps buckle Steve in he dashes for the front seat and places his hands on the turning wheel looking more positive than before.

Steve is too constricted with severe body cramps to talk so he just turns staring out the car window, he crosses his legs and arms to offer some kind of self-support.

"You ready?" Danny says making Steve turn, he's tired but he doesn't want his partner to feel like he's ignoring him.

Danny looks at him thoughtfully waiting for an answer, for once it's Danny's role to cheer him up make passing remarks to force him to laugh.

"Honestly?, no, not really." at that Danny laughs and starts the engine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me thinks I need to go and research more medical shit online to make this as accurate as possible, tough I will say that in this story medical technology is more advanced just because I think that in omegaverse aus technology is more...innovative xD

The white walls seem almost intimidating as Steve glances nervously back and forth, the room is small and much too bright causing Steve to sink back onto the examining table with a wired sense of caution.

Danny tells him to relax every few seconds and he wonders if he's beginning to get weirded out by his jumpy behavior.

"Mr Williams, sir?" the doctor looks up from his computer mentioning him over to his desk. In public Danny stil goes by his own last name. He and Steve aren't actually married yet.

Danny sighs and comes over a little reluctant to leave his partner's side, he touches Steve's hand as if establishing that he'll be right back.

"Yeah?" Danny asks wondering if something is wrong.

The doctor enters something into the computer and turns to Danny with a calm demure, "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with Mister Steve in private." 

"Uhh..why?, is something wrong?" Danny's face is contorted in a weird expression feeling more protective of Steve than he's ever been before. He's apprehensive even though he's already known Steve's personal health specialist for the past year they've been together. His doctor doesn't seem to mind Steve coming and going all the time given how much of a reckless animal he can be having the weakness to act first and think later. Although Danny is being a little paranoid the doctor acts professional and seems unfazed by his suspicions. Being in this highly sophisticated and at times demanding line of expertise he's used to the stress that overbearing alphas can present. But he takes no offense seeing as that is just the way things are. "I'd just like to take the time to evaluate Steve's charts and discuss matters with him on a more personal level, I think he'll be more comfortable that way so I can see exactly what we're dealing with." his voice is smooth and polished when he speaks politely asking Danny to leave the room.

"Alright, how long will you be?" Danny whispers glancing at Steve who looks up, his brown puppy-dogs eyes catch him off guard making him stare for a moment lost in them.

Steve stares back at Danny like the guilt and anxiety of the situation is killing him inside, that makes Danny's heart ache. He wants nothing more than to rush over to him and hug him so tight so he can literally drain all the pain away that's making him so miserable.

"Just wait outside for a few minutes, and I'll let you know when you can come back in." the doctor smiles softly as if assuring Danny that nothing unusual is going on right now, which he thinks it might be.

Danny contemplates if he should interrogate the doctor forcing him to answer more questions that are racking his mind, but he decides that the best thing to do is to probably just leave like he should.

It looks like it's taking all the effort he can find in himself to mutter a hard to get out, "Okay."

As he's about to step out he looks back like he's starting to have second thoughts and insist he stay, but the doctor just folds his arms in his lap and nods off to Danny saying, "I assure you Mr. Williams that Steve Mcgarret is in the best possible care with me." he waves him out though he's very tactful when he does so.

"Kay, I'll see you Steve." and with that the doorknob slowly closes and Steve is left facing Dr. Weidman on his own in that tiny florescent room that feels more like a torture chamber than a maternity clinic.

Steve doesn't really feel like saying anything fearing that he might throw up because he's so fucking nervous and nauseous so his doctor stands up starting the much-needed conversation that they're about to discuss.

"It seems like it's been a while since you last checked in Steve, you're not avoiding me now are you?" his doctor uses sarcasm with him occasionally for a good laugh and Steve being the goofy way he is usually plays along with his dry humor. But this time, things are in very different circumstances and he's really not in the mood for jokes.

"Can I have a drink of water?" Steve manages to speak, though his throat feels dry and hot so he feels that he needs to combat the rough situation he's currently in.

"Yes, of course, I can understand you must be feeling very..not yourself lately, am I right?" he goes over to his nearby sink and pours water into a plastic cup handing it to Steve who grabs it a little too anxiously. His doctor doesn't comment instead waiting patiently until he's done swigging it down.

The doctor picks up a yellow folder from his desk that looks important and stuffed with overly detailed information that only he being his skilled specialist could possibly decipher.

"I think we both know why you're here, don't you Steve?" his doctor raises an eyebrow in a funny expression like he's already full aware of the secret he's hiding underneath all that tough skin that's surprisingly fragile.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve dares asking, though he feels safe and less afraid if his doctor is the one that knows his weaknesses.

"Indeed, well I'm just going to get straight to the point then.." he takes out a document skimming through all the technical wording and states out loud the really important things from all the complicated-looking bars and graphs detailing Steve's medical history, as well as any current updates that have taken place since he last checked in.

"Have you taken a urine test by chance?" he asks looking up from his neatly layered notes, he likes to be well organized with all the information he gathers on his patients so he's able to get to the source of the issue without wasting time going on about vague hypotheses that may or may not be actually true.

"Yes." Steve puts simply like it's a fact he can't deny.

"And you're positive you're positive?" his doctor smiles thinly, he can't let that corny pun go to waste.

"Heh, yes." Steve scoffs a little taken off guard by his top-notch doctor trying to bring some much needed life into the dismal room.

"Can you give me an approximate date to when you stopped taking your suppressants?" He's mildly curious as to why Steve's face seems to suddenly fall flushed at that honest question.

Stalling for words to come out, he seems oddly embarrassed if he's reading his usually carefree patient right. He's intrigued because he didn't necessarily ask him a deep, personal question to make him so shy. 

"Mr.Mcgarret?, I'm not getting any younger here, I don't mean to rush you but I have to know when you stopped taking your dosage so we can move along at a good pace."

Steve scratches the back of his hair and grips a hand on the table, his nervousness is making him twitch which makes things awkward for both of them.

"Honestly Doc, I can't even remember when I last took them regularly, I didn't really need them anymore since Danny could handle me when things got..out of hand." he goes adding, "You know?"

His doctor makes a serious face now saying, " It's not entirely wise to rely on your alpha all the time Steve, that's why we take suppressants in the first place." He jots something down in red ink in the file he's holding putting a red flag next to his suppressant eval.

"I'm going to need you to start doubling your dosage once you give birth and your body has time to fully adjust." he opens a compartment tucked inside his drawer taking out a syringe bringing it to Steve's arm.

"Are we clear?" he gives him a hard stare that's not up for debate.

"Yes sir." Steve doesn't blink away from the pointy needle, he's used to far more painful things than getting a 3-second jab cut into his skin.

"Good, now I have to test your blood for any deficiencies or diseases that might pose harm to the embryo." he goes ahead poking it in, Steve's nerves are slacked back and relaxed when he performs this routine check. When the tube is filled with red liquid the doctor sticks it inside a small, black cylinder case that reads all the analyzed findings on his screen so he can determine all the detections then and there

The computer screen lights up with a white chart that has a ride line tracking across every small detail of the sample recorded. 

"Well, your blood checks out, there doesn't seem to be anything life-threatening or serious going on..your cholesterol levels look kinda low, but that's probably due to things like the occasional dehydration and vomiting right?"

Steve's chest starts to feel hard like a stone is pressing on it, "Err-yeah, but I wouldn't say it's occasional, I've been throwing up like 5 times a day and yeah I tend to get easily dehydrated now."

"I see, well your body is making room for two now so you will run out faster than you usually do." he swivels his chair so he faces his patient now.

He opens up a blue case with a red cross over the cover and takes out a thin, beige bandage placing over the swelled needle mark on Steve's arm. 

"Would you like me to tell to you how far along you are?" His doctor smiles like he already knows the answer to that question.

"Yes." Steve perks up more eager now.

"Heh, well, the omega HGC hormone is definitely present in your bloodstream, I'd say you're about one month now."


	9. Chapter 9

"One month?" Danny repeats like he didn't hear the doctor the first time he said it.

He glances back at Steve whose face is pulled in a tight smile, he's really happy but he's also feeling really weak and tired from all the blood drained from his system.

"Yes." The doctor continues, "He's still got a long ways to go, but most likely you'll be expecting an arrival somewhere in early January say around the 5th, seems like a nice way to start off a new year." The doctor stands off from the side of the table giving the new parents room to embrace. Danny is standing in front of Steve so it gives off the illusion that he's taller than him. It takes everything Danny's got not to squeeze the life out of his mate who he just heard is carrying their child.

Usually, it's Steve who's the one latching onto Danny being very clingy when it comes to having his dom the center of his attention. But the tables have seemed to turn and it's now Danny who can't get enough of Steve.

Normally, Danny is not a huge fan of public display of affection,but he can't help but rummage his hands through Steve's messy hair and kiss his forehead completely adoring every living cell in his mate's conceived body. Steve lets out a soft laugh and hugs him back tight, he's happy that Danny's happy and he's even more grateful that they're starting a family together.

The doctor clears his throat and the two remember that they're in public again, so they stop not wanting to make a scene that'll end up regretting later on. "I'm giving you a form to sign to take you off work for maternity leave, you can have the governor sign it so you still get your regular paycheck at the end of each month you'll be off." Steve takes the paper reading over it with his dead-tired eyes that hurt even more from the bright hospital light. He can get the general idea of what it says, but he doesn't want to read the whole thing right now so he just hands it to Danny who'll have to go in for him instead anyway.

"But, what am I going to do at home with all that extra time? I have to be doing something or I'll go insane." Steve sighs feeling a helpless, sinking feeling start to grab hold of him. Steve's worst fear is being weak and not being able to do something to assist the situation he's in, and it's even worse when he's having a hard time just doing that for himself now.

"Now Steve, it's important that you don't push yourself during this phase, we're not putting you under house arrest here." "We're just asking that you lay back for a while." Steve still looks upset that he can't do the things he's normally able to do. But he supposes that it is for the greater good. Danny takes Steve's hand in his to let him realize that he's not alone here.

Steve looks up and Danny has a smug look on his face that kinda annoys him, "Don't worry Doc, I'll make sure he does nothing too G.I. Joe while I'm around." 

Danny's clearly enjoying himself too much with this, Steve thinks to himself rolling his eyes unamused that causes Danno to smile back a little too pleased./p>

He guesses he can't blame him though.


	10. Chapter 10

"A boy Steve, we're having a boy." Danny beams again looking over at Steve in the morning sunlight though he's too focused on the plain brown box in his hands.

"Mmhmm." Steve nods though he's not really paying attention.

It's been about 3 months now since Danny and Steve had been to the doctor to be able to perform an ultrasound, the baby was visible enough to see develop. However, the little embryo resting in Steve's body seemed very restless and moody causing Steve's protruding belly to clench writhing in pain from time to time.

Steve had joked about it whenever the pain came on saying it was already taking after Danny.

Danny didn't think it was funny though.

Danny eyes him curiously wondering what's in the box that could possibly be so important, "So what do you got there?" he asks pulling down the blinds in Steve's kitchen because it's already hot enough outside as it is even though it's barely past 10 am.

That's just Hawaii for you though, a coconut-infested hell hole as Danny likes to call it.

"They're parts I ordered for my dad's car, I'm trying to keep it up so it doesn't just sit around wasting space in the garage." Steve flips the metal, disk-shaped object that looks like it could be part of a motor engine. Danny smiles slightly making an "okay." face because although he knows Steve has good intentions of restoring his dad's car he thinks he shouldn't spend all his savings on an outdated vehicle that really just may never work the same way again.

But Danny enjoys watching him do his own thing, he thinks it's cute that Steve takes pride in fixing things.

"Just how long do you think that's gonna take?" Danny just really wants to know though he hopes Steve won't act crabby and take offense at it.

"I don't know Danny, it's a classic so it needs time." Steve gives the device another hard look and puts it back in the box, he heads to the refrigerator where he opens the cap to a family-size carton of chocolate milk chugging it straight out of the bottle.

Danny makes a displeased face not particularly liking it when Steve does that.

He's drank like that before in front of him unfortunately, but he can't recall seeing him drink chocolate milk before. It's probably just his weird cravings he's going through during pregnancy.

Steve offers him some but Danny declines making a weird face,"Look Steve, you can't be spending all your savings on a rusty old car when you have a kid, you have to put them first." Danny should know because as much as his mom had wanted to open up a salon shop downtown and be manager part-time things didn't work quite as she thought they would. She was too busy changing diapers, making home-cooked meals and putting all her little ones to bed at night telling them stories of her rambunctious golden-days.

When she'd told Danny and his siblings about her time raising them, she said that she wouldn't have traded motherhood for anything in the world. She was a great mom who cherished her time with her dysfunctional family. Like any other family, they didn't get along all the time but they still loved each other even if they wouldn't admit it out loud.

"I just want to tell you Steve, so you're aware before it happens and you think you're giving up on something." 

Steve looks at Danny hurt by the comment that he didn't necessarily mean to be condescending "I'm not giving up on anything Danny! and don't refer to my dad's car as rusty!" he shoves the milk back in the fridge irritated now.

"Whoa, whoa okay forgive me for stepping on a landmine." Danny doesn't back away though because he's used to how touchy Steve can get when it comes to family issues, it's not a subject that goes rather well in their conversations to say the least.

"Danny, I've been working on my dad's car for awhile now and I don't plan to just throw all that away, it means a lot to me." He gestures with his hands pointing to himself emphasizing that this is really important to him, and how it upsets him that Danny doesn't seem to meet him eye to eye. 

"I know, I know, look I'm sorry about your dad, but you have to realize that you're going to have to put this on hold for now."Danny stares at him with those serious blue eyes of his that try to persuade him. It's worked its charm countless times before but it doesn't seem to be doing him any favors now.

Steve just scoffs to himself walking away, "Yeah Danny, I'm well aware believe me, I'm just trying to relax while I still can." Steve reaches on the top cabinet pulling out a box of half-eaten kids's cereal because he's craving something more solid now. 

"Steven, don't walk away from me, I'm just trying to be realistic here."

Typically, Danny only uses his partner's full name when he's in trouble, or he's trying to tease Steve to make hims mile. It's a kink of his that Danny likes to watch for his own entertainment.

Steve turns but just a little that he's not really meeting his eyes and Danny has to walk over to him frustrated that he's being a stubborn ass right now.

He has to pull his arm with light nudge that's just enough to get Steve to look at him, he swallows a handful of cereal that's way too sweet for his taste-buds and he's giving Danno that signature aneurysm face that he just can't keep to himself. Danny is trying his hardest not to feel any hint of hardness in his body with that look that may as well be testing him.

"You're doing it again." he points to his face and Danny feels like Steve's going to bite his finger to tease him into being aroused before he has to go to work.

The guy clearly has no self-control, but Danny loves Steve so he lets it slide.

"Doing what? What am I doing?" Steve questions him like he really has no clue what he's trying to get at here.

Before Steve has time to stand there and accuse him so they're stuck arguing losing track of time Danny surprises him by kissing him on the cheek. Steve winces a little confused and then Danny is tugging at his arms and then his hands making him feel a little weak in the legs. 

Finally Steve gets the message and returns the sweet gesture pulling Danny's body closer to his kissing him softly and then more passionately on the lips making him feel a little wet in his crotch area.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Steve's eyes are softer now and there almost seems to be a needy, begging tone in his usually confident voice that makes Danny feel a twinge of guilt.

"Yeah me too." Danny pulls him down giving him one last hug and kiss on the forehead before he's grabbing his keys and walking out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"How long have you had her in questioning?" Danny asks Chin who's going through the perp's psychological tests on the table screen to see if anything checks out even remotely, it doesn't.

"About an hour, she's not saying anything to anyone especially me since I'm a beta who can't understand her situation." He looks up from where he's leaning down on the table when Danny comes into the studio.

"Okay, why?" Danny doesn't know what the trouble is, she's already in custody and can't possibly deny anything now. 

Chin sighs, feeling disappointed that he's not finding anything on her evals that indicates the slightest possibility of any kind of mental illness that would label the perp as being insane.

"Because, she's an omega and it seems she'll only talk to people she can relate to, that's how she managed to form her cult to the extent that she did."

Danny thinks for a minute and has an idea, "Let me try."

Chin looks up again, " Why? do you think you have a shot?"

Danny shrugs saying, " Can't hurt to try."

His friend makes an interesting face a little intrigued to what Danny has in mind, "Sure, I don't suppose why not..good luck though, she's definitely not your average kind of criminal."

Danny smiles a little light-heartedly before heading into the dark interrogation room that's at the far end of the hallway, "Thanks, but I'll be good."

~

The woman is siting across from Danny where he's standing trying to decide what the best approach is. She's pale and crazy-eyed and her face is mixed with pure hatred and hurt which makes him think that perhaps a bribe or an offer of food and fresh clothes would be best.

"You're an alpha." she sniffs the air giving Danny an intense look that kinda creeps him out.

"Yeah, Is that going to be a problem?" He folds his arms in his chest trying to look intimidating even though his short stature gives people second thoughts. 

"No." she licks her lips in a slow motion around the corner of her dry lips that make Danny feel like she's trying to tempt him.

She seems starved from any kind of heat she might have experienced too long ago and she's looking at Danny like he's fresh meat on a platter, this woman is definitely something else like Chin said.

He won't let that get to him though, he's used to the weirdos you meet in this job.

"Sarah Connely, that's your name right?" Danny remembers what he read from the records they were able to find on her when she was handed in HQ's custody from the small-town clinic where she did her dirty work.

"Yes." she answers simply, she's being surprisingly cooperative with Danny and it makes things easier for him.

"That name sounds kinda innocent for someone like you." He notices that she looks very young, in her twenties maybe and she has blanched blonde hair that looks like it was just recently bleached. Her deceiving appearance makes him think that she's got a screw loose. 

"Oh heh, I assure you I'm no angel." her smile is oddly honest and her tone is flat like she doesn't care if Danny is judging her.

Danny goes and grabs a chair outside because he think s he's going to be here awhile, he makes sure to sit a far distance away from her though. He doesn't want to get to close for comfort, she's giving out weird messages that he doesn't want her to interpret in any way. He leans his chair against the wall wanting to get to the bottom of things and not stall, "Just how many psychos like you did you establish in your sick cult?" his team and the state police department have been withheld from this information and they want to know what they're up against. "Oh, I don't know, five, ten, maybe thirty." she doesn't seem to really care about that stuff that she finds trivial and not important.

"Look, lady, I don't got all the time in the world to chit-chat with you, so no more bull-shitting okay?, how many of you are there?" he wants to let this clearly-mental woman to keep in mind that he's the boss here and he has by no means any time to waste.

"What are you going to do? put me in cage until I cry wolf?" she gives off this air like she's too smart to be taken as a fool.

She's much too comfortable right now. 

Danny chuckles a little amused that she's trying to take him for a fool, "Oh no, that'd be too nice, but I can put you in a maximum security holding cell where you'll definitely have to watch your back for once in your miserable life."

She flicks her tongue like it's a nervous habit she never got over, "Hmm..fine but tell me Mr. Williams, what do I get out of this?"


	12. Chapter 12

It's morning when Danny wakes up and realizes that it's the first of January, he's too groggy to get up just yet. He looks over to his side to where Steve is and spots the white, cotton sheets hiding any form of life, he lifts it and sees that his feet should be where his face would lie.

"Steve?" Danny asks wondering where the rest of him is.

"Mmm..what?" Steve lifts the sheets from where he lays sprawled out at the edge of the bed, Danny looks at him a smile creeping up on his tired face.

"What are you doing down there?" Danny leans up from the bedside raising an eyebrow at Steve wondering how in the hell that position could possibly be comfortable.

Although Danny still had his own place in that banged up apartment that he still had a lease on while he was dating Steve and getting to know him better, he hadn't actually been there for what seemed like forever now. He supposes he should just end the rent and move in with Steve.

He likes it better here anyway, the house is too big for just the two of them but at least then there's plenty of room for their kid to run around when he's born.

"It feels better on my back this way." he rubs his eyes over with his hands still not used to morning sickness by now considering that he's in his final stage of pregnancy. 

Danny's eyes are focused to his mate's chest that's still nicely defined because although his belly is swollen he's been able to keep up a normal weight, and he's been trying to make Steve home-cooked meals that are somewhat healthy that he's able to manage alright without making too much of a mess.

"Where's my good morning kiss?" Steve pulls off the white sheet on top of him exposing all that delicious skin that looks even more golden in the sunlight that's peeking through the shades. 

"Heh, are you sure you should be tempting me when you're like this?" Danny asks in a playful voice that sounds even more seductive with his Jersey accent. He's leaning over that beautiful body that curves in edges around his waist and biceps which only makes him even more irresistible. 

"Does it matter?" Steve asks aloud brushing his hand over the dark coarse hair that's covering Danny's chest and up to his sternum where he stops his hand.

"No." and before Steve knows what's happening Danny's acting like a carnivorous beast pushing his body into every inch of his mate's taut skin that's imaginable. Steve's hips stutter and squirm with the jerking motions that make him feel tight inside, Danny seems fully awake now from the burning arousal that's making Steve feel consumed with a wave of heat.

Steve laughs a little when Danny caresses a soft spot on his neck that tickles him and his dom bites the tender skin down hard making him moan exhaling a deep breath in his throat.

"Ohhhaaaaa.." Steve writhes with pleasure curling his body in and squeezing his legs and hips around Danny's chest. Danny hugs him back tight wrapping his broad arms over his plump waistline and he feels a wet mess that rubs against his chest.

He ignores it at first assuming it's just Steve cumming up really profusely which he has a weakness for doing. But it starts to bother him because it looks like he's expelling way too much now, the sheets beneath them are soaked in a puddle of hot liquid that sizzles his hand when he dares to touch it and he realizes it's water.

Steve grips his stomach clenching down on the pain now that feels like it's stabbing his insides, what he doesn't realize at the time is that he's about to give birth.


	13. Chapter 13

To say things don't go all happy-go lucky when Steve is being rushed to the delivery room is a huge understatement. First of all Steve's water broke too early and too rushed that his vitals are a jumbled mess of highs and lows that are too sporadic too interpreted as healthy.

He cries out loud like any other person would from the overwhelming pain that makes death seem like a relief, but Danny is always at his side holding his hand down in place that has a stronger grip than his.

Steve trembles on the hospital bed and it's too much and the pain is just unbearable, but then sucks in a hard breath and pushes and it's all over and he feels literally empty and so relived that the pain is gone.

One of the doctors wraps her arms delicately around the small body when the baby is finally out and she hands the precious newborn over to Steve.

"Hey there fella." Steve looks at his son's red face just taking him all in, he reaches out to him with his chubby little fingers and he notices that he has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. They're not a set color but rather a bright hazel mixed with tints of blue and greenish-brown like they weren't able to make up their mind at the last second.

"He's beautiful, just like you Steve." Danny looks down lovingly at his new family patting over Steve's head and kissing it with complete adoration.

"Hi there sweetheart." Danny pokes his baby's nose and wouldn't you know it he lets out the sweetest, most innocent giggle he's ever heard from another human being.

Danny's heart completely melts at that beautiful noise and feels like he's fallen in love all over again.

And then Steve smiles giving Danny that knowing look that only he can read and says the words he's been waiting for since he came out, "Do you want to hold him?"

Danny hasn't held a baby in a while since he was at his last family reunion with all his nieces and nephews back when he still lived in New Jersey, but some kind of feeling overtakes him and he's more than willing to hold his son.

He's a little awkward at first when he takes the little one in his arms, but his son looks right back at him with that angelic face and he feels more confident already feeling like a protective father.

"What are we going to call him?" Steve asks, Danny looks over and sits on the hospital bed where Steve lies looking happy but damn tired like the life was just sucked out of him.

"Uhhh..to be honest I didn't really really think about that.." Danny scoots over closer to Steve so their son is nestled right between both of them.

Steve stares at the precious being that just came out of him a couple hours ago and says one word, "Nathaniel."

"What?" Danny asks

"Nathaniel." Steve beams that beautiful smile that remains his best feature even if he doesn't look the greatest right now.

"That's his name, Nathaniel." Steve puts his finger where his sons little mouth is and the little thing grabs onto it having a strong grip.

"Ok, but why that name?" Danny is curious as to why Steve chose that name in particular.

Steve turns and looks at him just smiling, "I don't know, it just sounds right to me Danno"

Danny doesn't say anything at first letting the name sink into his head when he's looking at his son, "Well, alright, Nathaniel it is." he hooks his arm around Steve's shoulder making him bend down so he can kiss his forehead. 

This is a new chapter in Danny and Steve's life together and they plan to make the most of it.


	14. Chapter 14

There’s a persistent knocking on the door and Steve goes to answer it not expecting to see the person who’s standing at his doorstep. It’s his little sister Mary, her quick smile and bubbly attitude lights up when she sees her big brother giving her a classic poker face like it’s just him there and nothing interesting is going on this lazy Sunday morning.

“Are you going to let me in, or do I need a warrant?” Mary teases him mischievously just like she’s always done when they were younger and liked razzing with him when he seemed too serious.

“Sorry..”, he says stepping back as she invites herself in the big house they grew up as kids together when their father was left to take care of them after their mother was killed in a deadly car-crash and they were forced to move where trouble wouldn’t find them.

“I don’t mean to be rude Mary, but I haven’t seen you for like 3 years now, so you really can’t blame me being a little surprised here.” Steve wants to walk out of the living room and into the kitchen where Danny is with little Nathaniel preparing some warm milk for their hungry baby who’s still not used to waking up in the morning with an empty stomach.

“Where’s the baby?” Mary almost paces right into the kitchen but Steve blocks her from entering, he doesn’t have anything personal against her seeing his son but he doesn’t want her to embarrass him and make a big fuss over him.

Steve tightens his lower lip like he doesn’t want his sister to know, even though she probably already does and it won’t make any difference anyways.

“Baby? what baby, I don’t know what you’re talking about?” he tries to put on a confident face like he’s in the right and really has no idea what she’s going on about.

“Oh please Steve, don’t play dumb with me.” his sister raises an eyebrow to let him know that she’s not for one second buying into the fake crap he’s trying to pull off.

As the siblings are about to get into a heated argument about what the hell each other’s problem is, they stop in their tracks when Danny comes out to see what the racket is. He’s holding the most adorable little baby who looks like a blonde angel that came from heaven itself.

“Awwwww!!!” Mary coos at her little nephew approaching him closer so she can glimpse into his hazel-brown eyes that stare back into hers with pure innocence.

She looks like her mouth is going to water soon giving her newborn nephew a bad first impression of her if she doesn’t get to hold him soon.

Her arms are outstretched that literally scream “gimme” and Danno has no choice but to hand him over slowly so he fits right into her cradling arms that have the purest of intentions. 

“Heyy there babyy.” she says in a playful, silly voice that doesn’t sound like her own, she pulls him close to her chest grabbing at his aunt's shirt collar with his wide, curious eyes that are still getting used to his new surroundings. 

“Wow Steve, who knew something so cute could come out of you.” she eyes him jokingly with her foxy eyes that look more cunning with the sienna-brown eye-shadow covering her eyelids.

Steve makes a struggling face trying not to flush beet-red at the unexpected comment muttering a reluctant “Umm, thanks, I guess?” 

Mary and Danny laugh endearingly at a hopelessly embarrassed Steve who shies away putting a hand behind his neck. He’s still getting used to this whole being a parent thing, and his dealing with pregnancy has made him very self-conscious around people,which isn’t like him at all.

“Who’s a cute baby?, who’s just the sweetest thing in the whole,wide world?” Mary seems to have already immersed herself in her crazy aunt genes and holds her little nephew up like he’s an airplane ready to take off.

If there’s one thing you should know about Mary Ann Mcgarret, it’s that she loves kids and just taking care of people in general.

She works at a local retirement housing back in Los Angeles where she takes care of the elderly who need care and attention around the clock. It’s hectic work to say the least, but she enjoys spending time with the people she cares for and listens to their repeated stories of their golden years. She’d be more than happy to be a mom probably having to work part-time in shifts so she could pay the bills. But..that doesn't seem like it's going to happen soon, she doesn't really have much time to herself let alone dating.

Mary is an omega like her brother, but she seems to have a harder time trying to really connect with someone whom she finds a suitable match for her.

Although she won’t dare admit it, she’s a little bit jealous of Steve and his intimate relationship with Danny. She knows far too well that he’s had a really difficult time being comfortable in his omega skin, he didn’t seem to really mesh with anyone for awhile like her so she felt somewhat better knowing that they were in the same boat.

But things really began to change when Danny showed up, he was the complete opposite of Steve, likewise she was unsure of what it was that they found in each other at first. Over time though, getting cups of coffee turned into dinners and then movies which were either poorly-selected or just flat out too stupid for either of them to enjoy.

Pushing that extra weight aside though, she was as his sister truly happy for him. Steve was always such a good-hearted guy as she’d watched him grow over the years she knew her sibling. He needed someone who didn’t meet him halfway, because he was an unusually tall omega and that didn’t sit well when it came to mating based on appearances that threw people off when they first met him. People didn’t know what to think of him and though he tried not to show it, it affected him deeply at times when he felt not normal and most vulnerable.

Nathaniel giggles enjoying the feel of being up in the air and Mary brings him down giving him an eskimo kiss. Then the sudden realization comes to her that she still doesn’t know if her new family member is a boy or a girl, much less a name.

Danny’s face breaks into a small but genuine smile loving the happy sound that his son makes. He glances at Steve crossing his arms even though he doesn’t seem to notice too focused on his sister being here.

“ What’s the baby’s name?” Mary asks glancing in her brother-in law’s direction and then turning to Steve who meets her pressing stare with cautious eyes.

“ Umm, his name’s Nathaniel, but we uh just call him Nate or short.” Her brother looks tired which surprises her because he’s usually always an outgoing morning person. She guesses it must be because his body is still adapting to the first-time pregnancy he went through which made it harder to sleep a decent seven hours.

The stove dings that the milk is done and ready to be put in a bottle for Nate to suck from. Normally Steve would have let himself lactate milk for his growing son to drink from, but his doctor insisted that he not strain his body any more until he got into a more balanced state again.Danny excuses himself a little bit thankful to escape the awkward conversion that’s going on. He doesn’t necessarily mean to walk out on them, but he perceives that they want to talk about something while he’s not in the same room.

When he’s sure Danny is out of earshot, he approaches Mary closer so he can whisper something harshly to her without scaring Nathaniel who extends his mini arm out. Steve goes and takes him back from his sister who gives him a suspicious look like she’s wondering why she can’t hold him for a bit longer.She’s not going to stay here the whole day, but she at least wants to spend as much time getting to know her new family member as she can.

He starts wailing due to the hunger that must be upsetting his stomach, Steve rocks him back and forth patting his back so he’ll calm down. Slowly but surely, his tears start to dry and he stops crying at the soothing motion of his dad rocking him back and forth with the most his love can offer, Nate lets out a loud sniffle before burying his face in his dad’s neck deciding he’s okay now.

“That is one seriously cute baby you got there bro.’’ Mary admires them both fondly as Steve wraps an arm around his son’s tiny back and brushes the back of his head that has fuzzy, blonde hair sprouting out.

Appearance wise, he’s starting to look just like Danny, though he has the most dazzling-looking hazel eyes that make up for his own individual look. 

“How old is he?” Mary asks innocently being careful with her questions, she wants to know everything there is to know about her sweet little nephew. However, she’s afraid that if she piles on too many questions at once Steve will get overwhelmed and snap at her, he’s still in a fragile state of mind given what he went through.

“He’s only 6 months.” Steve knows his well-meaning sister has a lot more she’d like to ask him, but he’s thankful she’s keeping it simple.

“Oh, so he hasn’t begun to walk or talk yet?” Mary has been around little kids enough to know when they start doing things on their own, still she asks anyway.

“No, he just sleeps and eats a lot for now, but he really likes being outside.” he mentions smiling a bit looking down at his son who’s drooling over his shoulder salivating to the pleasant, sweet smell of milk drafting from the kitchen.

“Oh?” Mary is intrigued, “why’s that?” 

“He just likes exploring I guess, he really likes to sit on the grass in the evening and stare at the sunset in the front yard.”

Mary laughs amusingly moving in to smooth her hand over his tender little head, “Sounds kinda like you.” she says as if remembering a fond childhood memory.

“Mmm, so how did you even learn about Nathaniel being born?” Steve cuts right to the chase and it throws off Mary for a second a little taken aback.

“ Oh you know, I have connections.” her face is sly but her charm is wasted on her brother who sees right through her.

“Come again?” He asks expecting a real answer this time.

“Okay fine, Aunt Deb called me a month ago saying you gave birth soo..once I could get my check and some time off, I decided to surprise you.” she smiles her perky little face making it hard for Steve not to break his stoic face with a small but honest grin. He’s happy his family is still here for him even though they live far away from each other.

“What else did she tell you?” knowing his crazy aunt she probably went on about something a little deep in subject without thinking about without thinking about how it might come off.

“What do you mean?” Mary wonders if she said something wrong noticing that Steve looks a little suspicious.

"Never mind, it's nothing, I just don't want everyone making a huge deal over my son." Steve appreciates that people are happy for him and he is too but he doesn't want to get overwhelmed by all the attention.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh man!! I mentioned one of my all time FAVORITE movies when I was little "The Land Before Time" now I wanna watch it!! xD

''Daddyyyy!!" a familiar voice calls out as Steve walks in the front door in his camouflage uniform dropping his duffel bag on the floor, he's just gotten back from a mission that had the navy request his special permission. Joe White a friend of the family wanted to give Steve an opportunity to show the navy he still hadn't lost his touch after being on maternity leave for so long. With Steve being an omega, he wasn't looked up to or praised as much when it came to being classified as worthy enough for the privilege of being in the navy. It was more so alphas who were picked to demonstrate their efforts to their country, they were constantly tested and tested again for things like adequate body structure and working out every day sometimes even without a break for at most a couple hours if necessary.

The mission he had completed was simple enough, get in, get out and he didn't have any serious injuries other than a couple cuts and bruise on his left eye that him look like a raccoon. He's tired and he just wants to lie down, but when he sees his son running towards him his face lights up and he outstretches his hands hugging the little guy as he tumbles into Steve's chest and he stands lifting him up.

"What have you been doing since I've been gone?" Steve asks Nate as his wide eyes dart from him to Danny who's coming out of the kitchen now. 

Danny smiles as walks out and Steve notices that it looks like their son kept him plenty busy while he was gone. The house looks like a complete mess being that Steve growing up in the navy policies were always extremely strict when it came to tidiness. 

"Hey stranger." Danny says sarcastically which sounds like his usual self, that makes Steve happy knowing he never ceases to change.

" Daddy! Daddy!" Nate pipes up getting Steve's attention, "What?" he finally says amused by his wild bursts of energy that vary throughout the day.

Nate is four years old now and he's an outgoing and curious little guy, he's very smart and intuitive to the people around him. He's already classified as an alpha being that he's more of a giver than a taker, he's extremely sensitive and thoughtful to people's feelings and emotions that he encounters. He's very aware of who he is and how and why people stand out the way they do in the world he lives in.

"Me and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono all had a sleepover!" Steve spots the pile of blankets left dragging over the couch and he sees what Nate is talking about.

"Yeah, I see that.." Steve walks over where the mess is and he puts down Nathaniel, he continues to follow his dad and he grabs onto Steve's knee clearly happy he's finally home.

" I missed you Daddy." Nate's voice is blunt not embarrassed by his feelings and Steve turns touched that his little boy doesn't mind expressing how he really feels.

"And Papa miss you too!" he points to Danny who's making his way over pulling him off Steve's leg so he can move.

"I missed you too buddy." Steve kneels down holding his little hands making him aware that he's right here and he's not going anywhere anytime soon.

Nathaniel looks at his dad for a moment not saying anything and then grabs onto him hooking his arms around his neck like Danny does.

"Aww, thanks boy." he hugs his son back patting his hair down that's longer now and is a dirty blonde shade.

"Can we watch this Daddy? it's about dinosaurs and they talk!" Nate takes an old DVD case from the carpet and hands it to Steve.

"The Land Before Time?" he asks remembering that this was one of his favorite movies to watch and re-watch when he was was a kid, he often got teased by Mary when he was still into it when he was entering 5th grade.

"Sure, but I need to go change okay?" He ruffles Nate's hair and stands up mentioning towards Danny as he heads up the stairs.

"What is it?" Danny asks as he follows Steve wondering if he's hinting at something, "and why are we whispering, is there some classified secret you wanna fill me in on?"

"What?" Steve turns giving Danny a weird face, No, Danny it's nothing like that."

"Uh, okay, then why all the sneaking around?" Danny's giving him that thoughtful look that turns on the heat between them.

"Can we discuss this in the bedroom?" Steve asks turning the doorknob now, although he tried to hide it when he first came home he's been on heavy suppressants to keep him in check as he adjusts to performing like he's expected to on his job. The adjustment is hard on the body to say the least and Steve doesn't like it when he's out of sorts. Society doesn't take too kindly to omegas who are difficult all the time and sex-hungry that it makes it hard to be around them without offering them something in return to make them stop.

Steve has had to learn that lesson the hard way when in high school he had a seizure in his classroom because all the alphas around him were injecting him with scents and overpowering desires he didn't wish to feel.

His sister who was in middle school at the time had to drop by and give him some hormone blockers she found in the medicine cabinet at her clinic because Steve was too ashamed to ask for suppressants from the school nurse.

He felt disgusting and not normal because of that incident when his classmates and even his teacher looked at him weirdly, he had vowed from then on to control himself better so in a way..he would just be like anyone else, composed and able to function in society without making people feel he was weak.

"Steve?." Danny's feeling his hands around his mate's face because he seems numb and not responsive at first.

"Is something wrong?" he asks holding his mate's hips in place so Steve has some form of support. He's dead-tired and beat up from his mission and Danny wants to make him feel relaxed as possible.

Steve looks down at Danny with those puppy-dog eyes that's too innocent for the world and all the hardship he has to go through and Danny kisses him on instinct.

Pulling on Danny's shirt is the only thing that makes Steve feel stable and he grips around his shoulder blade and waistline, he kisses him back roughly and then more gently feeling like himself again.

He's grateful to Danny for that, that intimate close bond where he doesn't have to say anything or try to impress anyone but just be himself. And that's only one of the many reasons why he loves Danny so much.

Steve pulls away this time being worried that he's coming off too strong and too clingy, he manages to mutter a stiff "Thank you." 

Danny's looking at Steve quizzingly wondering why the sudden urge to be so uptight and formal, and then he remembers that it's probably because Steve was around many outranking commanding alphas on his mission so the habit is rubbing off.

But Danny is understanding and sensitive to his situation and he kisses the cut etched into Steve's tight fist that he's trying to hide.

"Steve, you're home, you're not in the navy right now, it's okay to breathe, you don't need my permission for anything." Those words are kind and sweet to the touch that it makes Steve's heart ache though in a good way.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just kinda out of it." Steve walks over to the closer taking off his uniform and revealing a black cotton t-shirt that hugs across his chest in the perfect areas. Danny flicks his tongue a little bit at the nice sight, he's been in a rut lately since Steve was on suppressants and it made matters worse when he was called away. He'd jump at the chance to have a little "playtime" with Steve but he doesn't think he would be able to take things slow.

He doesn't think Steve would mind that much, but he doesn't think it's healthy considering it might override his sub's system. Although Danny hates to admit it, too much of a good thing is never good.

So instead, Danny just takes the more delicate approach by walking over to Steve from behind and hugging his abdomen region getting a good feel of those edged muscles that protrude sharply underneath thin fabric.

Steve is more muscular than Danny due to all the extensive training that he had to undergo in the Navy when he was first starting out. Danny likes that difference though, it makes Steve more seductive when he's laid out exposed to him and Danny has to hold himself back to control his want for him.

"I missed you, you know that right?" Danny's kissing Steve's shoulder where his neck meets and Steve glances at him squeezing his hands back that have him locked in his embrace.

"I missed you too Danny." Steve turns around and hugs him more forcefully this time like he'd rather just be in that moment forever. Danny pats his back rocking him back and forth in slow motions that lulls Steve's heart beat making him feel like he could just fall asleep right there and Danno wouldn't mind at all.

They say hugging someone for more than 20 seconds builds more trust in your relationship with that person, Steve wonders if there's a world record for that because he's hugged Danny for minutes at a time that felt more like hours.

Danny lets go of Steve but he still has his hands wrapped around them to offer some lingering affection, "I think you promised someone that you'd watch dinosaur movies with him." Steve smiles remembering that his son is probably sitting on the couch wondering where he is.

" Yeah, I should probably go down huh?" Steve lets go of Danny's hold and plops on the bed taking off his camouflage pants that reach down to his knees. He has tight black briefs over his crotch area and his hips are sharply defined and indented, maybe it's just because Danny hasn't seen him in a while but Steve looks even more beautiful right now. He can't help but feel like he's trying to test his strong will, but he's sure Steve's too tired and is probably thinking of other things right now. "What?" Steve asks putting on some old shorts that he finds tucked underneath the sheets when Danny made the bed numerous times and must have ignored it there because he liked looking at it since it reminded him of Steve and he would be back soon enough.

"You serious Steve? you have the nerve to ask me that so innocently when you obviously look like a fucking sex-pot." Danny's moving closer to him causing Steve's thighs to twitch a little bit. Even though he's on heavy suppressants it doesn't mean Steve can't leak and cum a little bit in his pants now and then. He stifles a deep breath as Danny just barely touches his thigh and it's sending all the right signals to his body for a frenzy of arousal, but the messages get mixed up and confused because he's not getting heated from the touch due his medication blocking any sexual heat that might get stimulated as a result.

"Danny stop, this isn't good timing." Steve laughs displaying those gorgeous dimples of his and before he knows it Danny is pushing him on top the bed. Steve is giggling a little hysterical now and it's probably because he's tired and can't think straight, but all of this teases Danny to the edge of his control and he's pulling up his shirt that sticks to his chest from sweat. He starts his way up kissing Steve's neck clamping down on it so it forces Steve to gasp, and then he makes his way to his chin that has dark stubble growing on it from not being able to tend to himself every day.

"Danno what the hell is wrong with you?" Steve acknowledges the fact that he's been away for awhile but Danny is acting like a complete animal that was let out of its cage after being starved of any fresh meat.

Steve grips Danny's back and presses his spine with struggling effort trying to get loose somehow, Danny's ignoring his questions forcing his mouth further into his until he feels a spasm rise in Steve's chest clearly out of breath and then stops.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Danny gets up allowing Steve to worm his way free and swings his legs across the bed getting up.

"Did you honestly me that much that you lost your common sense while I was gone?" Steve raises an eyebrow at Danny who's a little too hyped right now. 

"Maybe." Danny responds simply making Steve laugh in return

He walks to the door opening it and then heading downstairs, "Come on, Nate's probably going crazy by now."

"Mmm, hey did you have anything to eat on the way here?" Danny asks when Steve spots Nate who's helped himself to a bag of cookies reading a book about dinosaurs that he must have borrowed from the library.

"What are you doing?" Steve looks at his son with disapproval noticing the mess of cookie crumbs that's now spilled over the leather couch.

Nathaniel looks up and doesn't try to doge his dad's demands, "Reading and eating." he says so honestly that it makes Danny burst out laughing and Steve turns with a sour looks because he's not helping out one bit here. 

"Danny!" Steve barks wanting him to act like an adult here.

Steve turns back to his son who seems unfazed by the whole situation unaware of what he's doing wrong here to make his dad upset.

"Look, Nathaniel, we don't eat on the couch, you go to the kitchen if you're hungry, that's why it's there." Steve points to the kitchen and Nate seems to get what he's on about so he grabs the book heading into there.

"And don't get the book dirty!" he hollers into the kitchen where Nate is sitting down looking through the pictures and reading the text that he can understand. 

"Okay!" he yells back and Danny walks over to Steve putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey,uh..there's some pizza in the fridge if you're hungry, Nate was good today so I promised him we could have fast-food for a change."

"Okay, thanks." Steve is grateful because army food can only be edible for so long until it starts to taste like cardboard.

~

"No! Petrie you can't die, you're not supposed to!" Nate yells at the TV making Steve jump a little because he fell asleep on the couch where they were watching it. Nate is seated in the middle with his favorite blue blanket hung over his tiny shoulders and Danny is on the right leaning against the armrest.

Steve can't tell where the movie is at anymore, or how much he even missed but his son seems really into it so he decides to try to stay awake for the rest of the movie. "You know for a kid's movie, this is really depressing." Danny mentions even though he's aware that Nate's sitting right next to him. "Danny!" Steve whispers loudly so that Nate can still hear the movie go on. "What?" Danny asks like he doesn't know what he's implying. "Do you actually have to say that around your kid who's clearly trying to enjoy a decent movie?" Steve's aware about his straight-forward remarks on the movies they've seen in the past, but he doesn't want him to criticize it in front of their son. "Hey, I'm just saying it how it is okay Steve." he gestures towards the screen with his hand and Steve puts a finger to his lips so Danno gets the message to put a lid on it.

"Okay, but I'm just being realistic here." Danny throws up his arms and sinks back against the couch deciding maybe it's a good idea to shut up for now.

The movie goes on and Nate beams that toothy smile of his because he's glad Petrie is alive and continues on his journey with his dinosaur friends. He seems less on edge now and more content so he leans over Steve's lap lying down and holds onto his leg. Nathaniel loves both his parents the same but he tends to cling onto Steve a lot probably because he was the one who gave birth to him so he likes that maternal feeling that he gives off.

Steve smiles looking down at his son and asks, "Are you sleepy now?"

"No.'' Nate doesn't look up when he replies and Danny chuckles because his son reminds him of himself when he was little and he would tell his mom he wasn't tired at all when she started to get to the end of the bed-time story she was telling.

The movie finally ends and Nate is now fast asleep on Steve's lap, he wonders when he fell asleep.

Oh well, they can watch the movie again some other time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird, this story was just supposed to center around Steve and Danny's domestic life with their kid and all, but now it's turned into much more than that lol 
> 
> i just love writing i guess xD

"Danno, I can do this, I've done it many times before." Danny is still unsure of Steve going undercover infiltrating the charity banquet at the hospital that is suspected of harboring a cold-blooded serial killer that might be a doctor in disguise. 

"I don't know about this Steve, I'm still worried." He looks underneath his loose collar that has a then wire attached to it.

"About what?" Steve asks wondering what the big deal is.

"You, you idiot, I'm worried about you." Danny points to Steve touching his collarbone, he's giving off this distressed vibe wishing there could be some other way around this where Steve didn't have to be put in the spotlight. There were a lot of people attending this event of different backgrounds and professions so it only made things worse considering they didn't know who to expect.

There's a gun holster tucked around Steve's thigh under his pants in case worse comes to worse, that much Danny is well-aware about but nevertheless he's still having second thoughts about this whole damned case.

Apparently there's this new hormone shot on the market that increases the duration of an omega's heat making them more fertile for a longer period of time, the side effects are supposedly low-risk to none at all which makes it a profitable item to sell.

It seems like there might be a connection to this and the recent murders taking place at the hospital but no one knows for sure so that's why they're checking it out.

"Trust me Danny, I'll be fine." Steve leans in to kiss him to reassure his apprehension. It's good in the moment but Danny's smarter than that because he knows Steve is just trying to sway him into taking his word for it.

"Don't take me for a fool." Danny mutters hating how deceitful Steve is being right now, it's not fair he's too much of a smooth talker and him being so incredibly handsome isn't really helping him out here.

Danny sighs heavily having to accept the circumstances as they are for the time being, "Okay, just please promise me you won't do anything too stupid while you're out there."

"Hey come on, we're going to be in the same room, it's not like you won't be able to see me." Steve persuades Danny to see things from his point of view but it looks like it'll take a lot more to fully convince him.

"Yeah, but you see that right there is my problem, I don't want people ogling you like you're a fucking sex-symbol." Not only is Danny worried but he's also starting to be a little possessive here.

Steve feels his face fall and he smiles that smart-ass of a grin making Danny look at him for a moment lost for words. 

He knows that gets to Danny and boy will he not dare admit just how much that turns him on.

Danny has too much pride as it is.

~ 

"Can you hear me now Chin?" Steve asks to himself speaking into the earpiece that's secured underneath his suit.

"Loud and clear boss, you're good to go." Chin looks at the wide screen in front of him that's taking up half the space in the truck of the van.

"Kay, let me know if you see anything." Steve walks into the open gala that's bustling with people coming in and out by the numbers.

"Will do." Chin smiles composed as ever, a headset rests on his ear as he maneuvers his eyes over the blue glow the screen gives off in the dark van.

Kono steps into the building right before Danny does wanting to act separately and go their own ways.

"Are we supposed to just wait around until something happens?" Danny murmurs into his earpiece noticing some frisky-looking women who are clearly trying to get his attention. He won't lie and say that they're not attractive but he's happily content with Steve so he just smiles at them politely which they giggle at obviously misinterpreting.

Chin laughs into his mouthpiece observing Danny on the screen and jokes around with him saying, " Just chill Danny, mingle with the crowd like Kono and Steve are doing."

Danny turns first spotting Kono who looks like an exotic dancer in her black sequined dress that hugs at her waistline just barely reaching past her thighs. There's some important looking people who she's busily chatting up with, some of them look like VIPs and some rich businessmen who can't help but gaze at Kono's undeniable beauty.

Steve is talking with a woman who looks graceful like she's kept up with herself over the years, she's probably in her early 50's and looks like she's worked at this hospital for awhile now. Danny realizes that she's an alpha and looks like she's well experienced with young omega men. She's giving Steve a hungry look in her eyes that trails over his face and physique clearly liking what she sees.

Danny thinks it's really disgusting and wants to speed-walk over to Steve informing this crazy old woman that he's taken, but he tells himself to hold back knowing Steve has probably handled worse and can take care of himself.

"Danno, I can feel your eyes burning into my back from way over here." Steve laughs it off knowing Danny can hear him in his earpiece but he doesn't join along.

"Steve you were getting hit on by someone who could've been your grandma, don't you think that's a little weird?" Danny whispers harshly into his earpiece, he's distracted and isn't looking when he bumps into someone who hurries away not saying anything.

He seemed frantic like he was in a hurry to get to wherever he was going, there's no security here but a couple of staff on board who aren't' really paying close attention too preoccupied with their martinis and bragging rights as they chatter on about their latest medical discoveries and noble prizes that they gloat about.

There's a wild sort of tension in the air that's making everyone gabby and excited.

"That's odd." Chin's voice breaks through getting the team's attention.

"What?" Steve asks.

"Apparently on the hospital's billing receipts there were was supposed to be a shipment of those hormone shots here an hour ago.."

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Danny interjects.

"That delivery never made it here, says on the news that there was an accident on the highway that involved one of the hospital's delivery trucks." Chin glances from the screen to the HD TV that's propped up against some heavy equipment. 

"So, what's your point then cuz?" Kono walks away briskly from the businessman twice her age who's trying to make a move on her.

"Do you guys see a white box on the table by the back-door?" Chin pipes up wanting his team to see what he sees. 

"Yeah." Danny says looking behind him since he notices that he's the one closest to the back-door

"If that shipment didn't make it, then how can there be one here?"

Indeed, that is a very good question.


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you have it all?" A young woman with dark hair and distinctive almond-shaped eyes taps her finger restlessly on the desk with sharp fingernails that look like she could tear flesh easily without breaking a sweat.

"Yes miss, everything is in here." A shy-looking young boy who looks like he's still in high school hands her a cardboard package with a label in bold red letters that reads "HANDLE WITH CARE" she takes it putting it on the table and opens it greedily.

The boy looks around the testing facility nervously noticing the puddle of blood that oozes over the white tile floor that must have been just cleaned. There's an empty body bag lying around and a couple of broken shards of glass make the atmosphere not particularly inviting at all.

"Good, everything's in order." The woman seems satisfied and turns to the boy again with an intimidating stare in her eyes that take no mercy.

"Do you have the lighter and the gas fluid?" The boy's eyes dilate with apprehension, he searches through his hoodie pocket quickly handing her the tools she craves 

"Good, now the real party can begin."

"Ladies and gentlemen, It makes me so happy that you all could come tonight." A spindly-looking woman with a strong jaw-line and thick-rimmed glasses walks up the stage with her head held high.

She seems very proud of herself basking in the glowing light that radiates beneath the rented chandelier in the ceiling. The audience is seated in tables encircling the room, they tone down the chatter and set their drinks aside directing their attention the woman who seeks their eyes on her only.

The actual presentation has begun and it's too late for the team to do anything now but wait without making a big scene in front of the public, they happen to be on live TV.

"Our society, is a power balance." she begins, "The struggle to maintain hope as well as our survival rests in the hands of our prized omegas who bless us with children as well as our captivation." it's clear as day that she's picking her words carefully as she speaks as to not step on anyone's feelings that would be considered well..unsuitable. It's proper etiquette not to offend anyone who might take the slightest of offense being that many people here attending are of high position, and could easily cut you down if they so wish.

"We've made a great deal of progress over the years with bringing justice and equality for everyone making sure their given roles do not discriminate them for their nature." She's talking about omegas specifically here although she's hinting at it indirectly.

She speaks the truth though, there's no segregation among the roles anymore although there did used to be a lot more sex-trafficking exploitations in the past, things have since then improved with less corruption and better leadership advocating for people's rights. Nevertheless, society can still be quite intimidating and harsh.

That's just life though.

"I don't get it, why aren't we going up there? those shots aren't the real deal." Danny takes a wine glass from a tray sipping it slowly because he's trying to kill time, but also he could use a drink.

"Easy Danny, we just have to wait for the right moment, we can't draw too much attention to ourselves here." Chin is looking over some surveillance footage on his screen, he's been able to tap into the security cameras in the huge hospital wing.

They have to stay ahead of the game here

Steve is sitting at a table in the left-hand corner of the front row, there's two women seated across from him they seem to not enjoy too much company around them but don't seem to mind him being there. Maybe it's because his natural omega mindset makes him more susceptible and open to people's thoughts and feelings and they as a result can sense that in him.

He smiles politely at them when he catches their eye, but it's only the omega woman who hints at a small smile seeing as how he's just trying to be a gentleman.

"To ensure our survival to an even greater extent." the woman pauses as she adjusts her glasses and a boy who looks a bit young to be a doctor hands her the white box as she motions it forward.

The mysterious boy seems a bit sketchy dressed up in a white lab coat that drags beneath his legs since it's two sizes bigger than him. The woman seems too focused and doesn't seem to think much of it.

**Author's Note:**

> will add more soon!!


End file.
